Decisiones indecisas
by Fucking dreams
Summary: La tienda de Ally está apunto de ser cerrada. Cassidy regresa de Nueva York dispuesta a comenzar una relación con Austin, pero este ya no tiene claro si sigue enamorado de ella...
1. Contrato

**Nueva historia sobre Austin&Ally espero que la disfruten leyendola tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola. **

**CAPITULO 1.**

Austin y Dez estaban en el centro comercial tomando algo cuando se acerca Mindy.

-Oh no Dez, es Mindy- avisa Austin

Dez se gira mientras se mete un puñado de patatas en la boca, cuando la ve abre los ojos, se levanta sobresaltado de la silla y escupe en su cara las patatas.

Mindy se limpia enfadada -¿Acabas de hacer, lo que creo que acabas de hacer?-

-Eh bueno yo…- se toca la nuca mientras mira a Austin en busca de ayuda, este se gira hacia otro lado.

-Yo solo venia a invitarte al nuevo concierto de Bruno Mars pero ya veo…- dice fingiendo tristeza y sacando las entradas.

Dez se queda con los ojos abiertos siguiendo el movimiento de la entrada, que Mindy la movia de derecha a izquierda.

-¡¿El concierto de Bruno Mars!? ¿Tienes entradas?- dice Austin levantándose de la silla y acercándose a Mindy.

-Si, pero la entrada es solo para Dez- dice con una sonrisa triunfadora entregándole la entrada.

-Oh es genial Mindy, no sé como agradezertelo- Dez.

-A las ocho en la playa, te veo en nuestra cita pastelito- dice yéndose mientras le lanza un beso.

Dez deja de sonreir y mira a Austin preocupado.

-¿Ha dicho cita?-

Austin asiente.

-Oh vaya!- dice fastidiado y se vuelve a sentar junto con Austin.

**Mientras en la tienda Sonic Boom…**

-¡No me puedo creer que lo hayas perdido!-

-Papá, lo siento mucho, no sé como…

-No sirven excusas Ally, si no lo encuentras antes de que vuelva, te meterás en un buen lío- El señor Dawson sale de la tienda enfadado, al mismo tiempo que Trish entra.

Ally se queda preocupada.

-Hey, que le pasa a tu padre?-

-Perdí el contrato de la tienda y hoy viene el gerente del centro comercial y si no le enseñamos el contrato, nos cierran la tienda!- dice mientras se muerde el pelo.

-Tranquila Ally, te ayudare a buscarlo- dice Trish intentado calmar a su amiga.

-Enserio?- dice dejando el pelo a un lado.

-Si, no tengo nada mejor que hacer hoy, ya me han despedido de la tienda de relojes- dice como si nada.

-Pero si empezaste hace media hora.

-Que no te sorprenda.

Ally gira los ojos.

-Como me vas a ayudar?.

-Pensemos, donde viste el contrato por ultima vez?.

-En la playa-

-¿En la playa? ¿Qué hacias con el contrato en la playa?

-Dez me lo pidió para grabar una escena de su nueva película, no sé por que.

Trish chasquea los dedos.

-Vayamos a ver a Dez- coge a Ally del brazo y tira de ella.

Austin y Dez seguían tomando algo y hablando animadamente.

-¡Dez!- grita Trish

-Aaah!- Dez se levanta tirando la mesa entera. Austin se levanta sobresaltado antes de ser aplastado. Mira perplejo la mesa en el suelo.

-¡Dez, tienes que controlarte!- Austin.

Dez se toca la nuca y se gira.

-¡¿Por qué me has gritado?!- dice gritándole a Trish.

-¿¡Porque le pediste el contrato a Ally para tu película?!- Trish le responde de la misma manera.

Dez confuso deja de gritar -¿Qué contrato?-

Ally interviene –El contrato de la tienda, me lo pediste para una escena de la tienda-

-Oh es verdad!- Dez señala con un dedo su cabeza como que se a acordado de algo.

-Te lo di cuando acabamos de grabar-

-No, no me lo diste.

-Claro que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

Iban a estar un buen rato asi, asi que Austin se pone en medio de ellos dos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Calmaos!- se gira hacia Dez –tu dices que si le devolviste el contrato- se gira hacia Ally –y tu dices que tu no recibiste ningún contrato, con lo cual…- Trish continua la frase –Hay que ir a la playa que fue la ultima vez donde se vio- Todos asienten y se dirigen a la playa.

**En la playa…**

Ven a un hombre recogiendo la basura de la orilla. Se acercan a él.

-Hey! ¿Qué hace?- pregunta Austin frotándose las manos.

El hombre le mira con cara de pocos amigos –Limpiar- dice con un tono muy seco.

Austin deja de sonreir y Ally le tira hacia atrás poniéndose ella delante.

-Y por casualidad no habrá visto un papel con muchas letras?- pregunta con la esperanza de oir…

-Si-

Todos abren los ojos y se miran entre ellos.

-¡Genial! Porque lo estoy buscando, ¿Dónde está?-

-Lo tiré por la mañana en el cubo del centro comercial-

Todos se dirigen de nuevo hacia el centro comercial, el hombre se queda pensando "ni un gracias ni nada… adolescentes" y continua recogiendo la basura.

**En el centro comercial…**

-Hey hey- Austin se para en seco y todos se paran y retroceden hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa?- Ally

-¿Por qué corremos tanto y buscamos tu contrato? ¿Qué ocurre?- Austin estaba desconcertado.

-Oh, no te lo hemos contado, si hoy por la tarde no tenemos el contrato para cuando venga el gerente del centro comercial, nos cierran la tienda- Ally.

Austin abre los ojos.

-¿¡Como?! ¿¡La tienda donde hemos compuesto todas las canciones?!-

-¿Hemos?- dice Ally enfadada –YO componía, TU cantabas lo que YO componía- dice recalcando el "yo" y "tu".

-Yo pongo mi cara bonita en todas tus canciones, por eso son tan famosas- dice Austin.

Ally le lanza miradas asesinas mientras Trish tira de ella hacia el cubo de la basura.

-Bien ya estamos, pero como vamos a rebuscar en la basura? Hay un montón de gente- dice mirando hacia todos los lados.

-No os preocupéis, Dez el increíble- dice dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo –tiene un plan-

-¿Por qué será que cada vez que dice eso no sé si aliviarme o preocuparme?- dice Trish, Austin y Ally asienten mientras Dez coge un altavoz y se sube en una mesa.

-Hola? Hola? Si, si, hola? Hola? Uno, dos, uno, dos.. – dice poniendo voz grave.

-¡DEZ!- gritan Ally, Austin y Trish a la vez.

-Uy perdón, fue la emoción del momento- dice poniendo su típica cara de cuando mete la pata.

-Esta bien, escuchen, el concierto de Bruno Mars se adelanta a las…- se para a observar su reloj, marcaban las 5:30 -… se adelanta a las 5:31 en la playa, yo que vosotros me…-

De repente todo el mundo empieza a evacuar el centro comercial, y a Dez le tiran de la mesa y es empujado contra la multitud.

-¡Socorro! ¡Auxilio! ¡Tengo un gato que alimentar y una película que grabar!- dice mientras es arrastrado por la multitud hacia la playa.

-Vaya, el plan de Dez ha funcionado- dice Austin sorprendido.

-Esta bien, ahora registremos la basura- Trish tira el cubo y empiezan a buscar.

**Déjenme su opinión acerca de este capitulo. Gracias.**


	2. Tienda de relojes

**CAPITULO 2**

-¡NADA! ¡Aquí no hay nada!- Una Ally muy preocupada se levanta del suelo, se muerde el pelo y empieza a dar vueltas por el centro comercial.

Austin se levanta del suelo también.

-Tranquilizate Ally, si no está aquí tal vez alguien lo haya encontrado y lo haya devuelto a la tienda, no pone en el contrato "Sonic Boom"?.

Ally abre los ojos. –Es verdad Austin!- Le da un abrazo, Austin lo corresponde sonriendo.

-¡Vayamos a la tienda!- Y se van los dos corriendo. Trish se levanta del suelo ofendida.

-¡Eh chicos! ¡Que os olvidais de mi!- Entonces entra Dez por la puerta del centro comercial, despeinado, lleno de arena, sin pantalones, luciendo sus calzoncillos de ositos y con una estrella de mar pegada a la cara… otra vez. Trish le mira desconcertante.

-¿Pero que te ha pasado?-

-Gente, pies, calzado 44, tacones altos…- Dez al recordar eso le da un escalofrío.

-¿Tacones?- pregunta Trish confusa.

-¡Lo sé!¡Quien lleva tacones a la playa!- exclama Dez extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba.

**En la tienda…**

Ally y Austin entran y empiezan a registrar los posibles lugares donde una persona podría haber dejado un contrato. Pero no había rastro de él en toda la tienda. Faltaban solo 2 horas para que el gerente llegará y tan solo 15 minutos para que viniera su padre.

-¡Mi padre se pondrá furioso!- Ally estaba muy triste, se sienta en el piano.

Austin la mira apenado, no podía soportar ver a su mejor amiga asi, se le ocurre una idea, sonríe y sale de la tienda sin avisar. Ally ni siquiera se entera.

Austin se dirige a la conferencia que se celebraba en el centro comercial. El señor Dawson estaba sentado en la ultima fila, Austin agachado para que no le vieran, se acercó a él.

-Hola- dijo hablando bajo.

El señor Dawson se gira y al ver la cara de Austin tan cerca de la silla pega un grito como el de una niña pequeña. Toda la conferencia se gira hacia él, Austin se esconde tras una planta.

-Señor Dawson, ¿tiene algún problema?- Pregunta el hombre que estaba en el escenario.

-Eh… no, es que había recordado una pesadilla horrible, uf que pesadilla, prrr- empieza a temblar como si al recordarla le entrarán escalofríos. Todos confusos y pensando que estaba loco, se vuelven a girar hacia el escenario. Austin vuelve a acercarse a él.

-Señor Dawson- exclama otra vez bajito.

-¡Austin! No me vuelvas a pegar esos sustos!-

-Sshhh- Le indica que hable bajito. –Ally lleva toda la tarde buscando el contrato, se siente muy mal, la hemos ayudado pero no hay manera, ¿usted no sabe donde puede estar?.

-¿El contrato?- se puso a pensar. –Ahora que lo dices, Dez lo trajo el otro dia junto a un maletín rosa-

-¿Un maletín rosa?- preguntó Austin confuso.

-Sí, dijo que lo había usado para una película-

Austin abrió los ojos. -¿Dónde está ese maletín?-

-Creo que lo subi al estudio pero…- Austin salió corriendo camino hacia "Sonic Boom". El señor Dawson no entendía nada.

**Mientras en la tienda de relojes.**

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunta Dez con un bocadillo mientras observa la tienda detenidamente.

-Me ha llamado el jefe-

Dez se sorprende. -¿Todavia sigues trabajando aquí?-

-Empezé esta mañana- Dice Trish como si fuera obvio que debía de seguir trabajando.

-Ya, pero siendo tu tendrías que haber sido despedida…- mira su reloj –Justo 2 minutos después de haber sido contratada.

Trish le envía miradas asesinas y el jefe llega.

-Me alegra verte Trish- Ella sonríe.

-¿Por qué no has venido en toda la tarde?-

-Espera…¿era hoy cuando empezaba mi turno?-

-Claro, le dije que comenzaría después de comer-

-Yo tengo varias comidas al dia, tendría que haberse explicado mejor, por ejemplo ahora mismo...- le quita a Dez el bocadillo de las manos – me toca comer otra vez – dice mientras mastica y le devuelve el bocadillo a Dez, éste lo mira con asco y lo tira a la basura disimuladamente.

-Lo siento Trish, pero estás despedida-

Dez chasquea los dedos –Ya decía yo que no podias durar más de un dia- Trish le empuja fuertemente hacia el exterior de la tienda.

Austin iba corriendo cuando un mareado Dez se acerca a él a gran velocidad y los dos se estampan contra el suelo.

-¡Dez! ¡Tio, mira por donde vas!-

Dez estaba aturdido, se sacude la cabeza y mira a Austin tiernamente.

-¿Por qué me miras de ese modo?- dice Austin asustado.

-Eres mi amigo…- dice Dez como si fuera un bebe sin dejar de mirarle tiernamente.

-Eh.. si, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Eres mi amigo…- continua diciendo.

Austin se levanta sobresaltado y vuelve a correr hacia "Sonic Boom".

**Déjenme su opinión acerca de si os gusta esta nueva historia. **


	3. Maletín rosa

-¡Ally! ¡Ally!-

Ni rastro de ella por toda la tienda, solo le queda mirar en el estudio.

-¿Ally?- pregunta mientras abre la puerta, no se ve a nadie pero si se oye llorar a alguien en el interior del armario.

Austin abre las puertas del armario y ve a Ally acurrucada llorando, eso le partia el corazón, no podía ver a su mejor amiga así, o al menos él pensaba que era por eso. Ally abre los ojos y le ve, sobresaltada sale del armario y se sienta en el piano.

-Eh… ¿novedades?- dice mientras finge una sonrisa.

Austin no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba como embobado.

-¿Austin?-

Éste sacude la cabeza y al ir a cerrar el armario ve el maletín rosa.

-¡Aquí está!- Ally se acerca.

Austin abre el maletín y ¡eureka! Ahí estaba el contrato!

-Oh dios mio Austin muchísimas gracias!- Ally le da un abrazo fuertísimo, Austin le corresponde feliz.

Pita el reloj. Eran las 8 de la tarde. El gerente del centro comercial debía estar al llegar, su padre ya estaba abajo esperándola.

-¡Papa! ¡Encontré el contrato!- dice Ally corriendo a darle otro abrazo a su padre.

-¡Genial!- Austin mira desde las escaleras a Ally, algo nuevo estaba sintiendo por ella pero no sabia que era exactamente. Baja junto a ellos y empiezan a hablar con el gerente del centro comercial, que pocos minutos antes había entrado a la tienda.

**En la tienda de relojes.**

-Escucheme bien, yo necesito este trabajo, entiende?! Le prometí a mis padres que duraría más de medio día en un trabajo- Trish agarraba del cuello de la camisa al jefe de la tienda, él sudaba de lo nervioso y asustado que estaba.

-Pero Trish, faltaste a tu primer día, ¿Cómo se sentirán los demás empleados si a ti no te despedimos por faltar y a ellos les obligamos a venir todos los días?-

-¡No me importa!- Trish se da cuenta de que el jefe estaba apunto de hacerse pis en los pantalones, con lo cual le suelta e intenta relajarse. –Deme otra oportunidad, no le fallaré.

-Esta bien…- dice el jefe colocándose la camisa y la corbata. –Mañana a las 15:00 comienzas tu turno, no faltes-. Trish asiente y sale de la tienda, encontrándose a Dez en el suelo . Lo ignora y se dirige a Sonic Boom.

**Sonic Boom.**

-Hey chicos!- Trish.

-Hola Trish, el gerente ya se ha ido, seguimos conservando la tienda- dice Ally mientras sonríe y mira a Austin, quien sonríe también.

Trish ve ese momento algo confusa, pero lo ignora. Entra Mandy a la tienda.

-¿Dónde está Dez? Tenemos una cita.

-Si ves a un tonto rodando por el suelo, es él- dice Trish y se va.

Mandy queda confusa pero sale a buscar a su pastelito. Austin y Ally quedan solos en la tienda, Ally empieza a colocar los instrumentos.

-Oye Ally, Dallas desde que dejó de trabajar en el centro comercial, ya no hablas mucho de él-

-Ya, creo que ya no me interesa, no me llama ni nada asi que…

-Y... te gusta otra persona?-

-No, ¿Por qué?- deja de colocar instrumentos.

-No, por nada…- se toca la nuca con una mano y la otra la mete dentro de un bolsillo del pantalón. -Esto… te gustaría venir al concierto de Bruno Mars conmigo?-

Ally abre los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Tienes dos entradas?-

Austin asiente.

-¡Me encantaría ir contigo!- le da un abrazo fuertísimo y Austin feliz la abraza a ella de la misma manera.

**En el próximo capitulo, la historia se pone interesante. No olviden comentar si les ha gustado. **


	4. Reencuentro

_**¿Hola? Siento mucho no haber continuado la historia hasta hoy, pero perdí la inspiración. Cada vez que pretendía continuar escribiendo, no se me ocurría nada. Espero subir más seguido.**_

-Papa, dejame hablar, pero papa, sí, hemos vuelto a Miami, pero la banda está de vacaciones, sí, estamos todos , vale, recuerdos a mamá, adiós-. Una chica con el pelo largo y rubio salía de una limusina con el resto de los componentes de una banda. Era Cassidy, el amor platónico de Austin.

-Hey, mirar- Un amigo de la banda, Jack, cogió un cartel de la pared. –Bruno Mars dará un concierto hoy mismo a las 8 de la tarde-.

Todos miran sus relojes y se dan cuenta de que son las 8 menos cuarto. Se apresuran a ir a sus respectivas casas y prepararse para el concierto.

…..

-¡Dez! Levanta del suelo-

Este aturdido se levanta y mira a todas partes.

-¿Qué me he perdido?-

-Tu vida no es interesante, asi que nada-

-Oh…- Pone cara triste y baja la mirada.

-Lo siento bomboncito, no quería decir eso, perdóname- Dez coge una servilleta de una de las mesas y se suena los mocos retumbando en el silencioso centro comercial.

-Vamos al concierto- Mandy le coge del brazo y tira de él hacia la playa.

Austin y Ally ya habían llegado al concierto, todavía estaban preparando todo, el micrófono, el equipo…

-¡Que emoción! ¡Voy a conocer a Bruno Mars! Mira, me he traido la gorra de su gira para que me la firme- Ally estaba muy entusiasmada.

-¿Para que? Ya consegui que te firmara la guitarra- dice Austin sonriendo.

Ally rueda los ojos.

-Ya lo sé, pero si acumulo muchas cosas firmadas luego las puedo vender- Austin abre los ojos.

-¿Ese maravilloso plan se te ha ocurrido a ti?- La mira de arriba abajo -¿Eres tu? ¿Eres **mi** Ally?-

Ally confusa responde: -Si… soy yo… lo que no soy es **tu** Ally, soy tu amiga-

-¿Qué? Ah si, es verdad- Los dos se rien, Austin intentando fingir el mal momento que estaba pasando.

-Voy a por bebidas- Dijo Ally y desapareció entre la multitud. Austin suspiró con las manos en los bolsillos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Desde hace unos días se sintió algo raro y… contento al estar cerca de su socia pero algo estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Alguien chocó con él obligándole a salir de sus pensamientos y girarse. Sus ojos debían de estar haciéndole una mala pasada.

No se lo podía creer, pero ahí estaba. La mismísima chica por la que había perdido la cabeza meses antes. Aquella chica de sonrisa hipnotizante, melena rubia larga que hacia que siguieras cada movimiento de su pelo, y aquellos ojos en los que cualquiera se perdía.

Cassidy.

-Oh, lo siento mucho- Dijo la chica sin levantar la vista, estaba ocupada buscando algo en su bolso, por eso chocó.

-No pasa nada- Dijo Austin sobándose la cabeza. Por la voz, Cassidy lo reconoció, levantó la vista rápidamente del bolso y se le quedó mirando.

-¿Austin?-

-Eso parece- La chica sonrió ampliamente mientras le daba un abrazo. Austin tardó un poco en reaccionar pero también la abrazó.

-Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué es de ti?- Austin pareció pensar antes de contestar.

-Oh no hace falta que digas nada, sé todo, eres famoso en Internet, sigo tu club de fans- El chico hizo una media sonrisa mientras se tocaba la nuca. Aún no se podía creer que estuviera ahí, ella, la chica que menos necesitaba ver en esos momentos.

-No sé que querías, asi que aquí tienes- Dijo Ally detrás de ellos ofreciéndole una bebida. Ally se quedó mirando a la rubia, como si la conociera de algo, pero no lograba saber de qué.

-¡Ally!- Gritó ilusionada y se acercó a abrazarla también. Ésta tardó más en reaccionar, aun con las 2 bebidas en la mano, asi que no podía abrazarla.

Austin tomó su bebida y dio un trago. Estaba pasando por un mal momento. ¿Qué haría ahora? Cassidy le aseguró que cuando volviera de Nueva York saldrían y él estaba sumamente feliz en aquel entonces, pero ahora… las cosas habían cambiado.

El tono del móvil de Cassidy comenzó a sonar. La chica buscó en su bolso de nuevo, descolgó y se alejó un poco de ellos para poder hablar. Austin y Ally se quedaron con los ojos abiertos mirándo fijamente su trayecto. Se miraron a la vez.

-¿Esa canción…?- Empezó Ally.

-Si…- Finalizó Austin.

-Es 'Heart Beat' la canción que compusé para que le cantarás a…- Cayó en la cuenta. –Oh, es Cassidy- Dijo sonriendo.

-Si…- Austin seguía con la cabeza baja. Cassidy tenia como tonto del móvil la canción con la que le pidió salir, de una manera u otra, salir a ella.

-¿Qué pasa? Ahora podrás salir con ella!- Ally parecía no notar lo confuso que se sentía Austin por dentro.

-Esto…- Queria decir algo, pero los altavoces estallaron en su oído con el comienzo de una de las canciones más conocidas de Bruno Mars, la gente empezó a gritar y a empujarse para acercarse al escenario. Suspiró y miró el concierto, tendría que esperar.

-¡Hola Austin!- Dijo Dez entrando a Sonic Boom.

-¿Qué tal tu cita con Mindy?-

Se paró en seco, puso su mano en la barbilla y puso pose de pensador, mientras se acariciaba una larga barba invisible.

-No me acuerdo- Dijo finalmente subiendo los hombros restándole importancia.

-¿Cómo que no te acuerdas? Fue ayer-

-Lo sé, pero cuando llegué, tenia un fuerte golpe en la cabeza debido a que la loca de Trish me empujó , asi que no recuerdo nada-

-Entonces puede que te haya besado y no lo sepas- Dijo subiendo las escaleras hacia el estudio. Dez cambió su cara de felicidad a una de espanto. Se puso nervioso, le empezaron a temblar las piernas y los brazos exageradamente, característico de él y salió corriendo chocando con Trish.

Ésta le siguió con la mirada el trayecto hasta que ya no le vió.

-¿Austin? ¿Ally?- La tienda parecía estar vacia.

Ally entró agitada detrás suya.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Se acercó a su amiga quien dejó sobre la mesa un montón de partituras.

-¿De donde vienes?- Volvió a preguntar su amiga.

-De… casa… llevo… toda la noche… componiendo- dijo respirando con dificultad.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Algun nuevo concierto para Austin?- Ally negó. Despues de respirar mejor, dijo:

-No, voy a ayudarle a definitivamente salir con Cassidy, ha vuelto- Dijo sonriente.

-¿Pero a él le sigue gustando ella?-

-Haces muchas preguntas, pues claro, él está enamorado de ella desde que la vió, amor a primera vista- Dijo con los ojos en el horizonte y medio enbobada.

-No vuelvas a ver esas series románticas- Dijo Trish y Ally rodó los ojos.

Se oyó el piano del piso de arriba, supuso que Austin se encontraba allí.

-¡Genial! Voy a enseñarle lo que llevo- Subió las escaleras.

-¡Hola! ¡Tengo vida y quiero hablar contigo! ¡Ally!- Pero nada, los intentos de Trish por contarle algo eran fallidos.

_**Espero sus comentarios para poder continuar la historia. **__**AVISO: **__**Tengo una nueva historia de Harry Potter en mi perfil, por si a alguien le interesa.**_


	5. Dudas

P.O.V. AUSTIN

Que alguien me explique, por favor, que es todo esto. Mi corazón late mucho más rápido y me siento nervioso. Un millón de sentimientos tengo ahora mismo. Y no entiendo muy bien por qué.

Ha vuelto Cassidy, es genial… creo. Si hubiera vuelto hace unos meses, ayer mismo al verla la habría pedido salir de nuevo para esperar ese 'sí' que tanto ansiaba antes. Pero ahora… paso mucho más tiempo con Ally, pasamos noches enteras componiendo y me encanta verla feliz y sonreir. No sé que me pasa. No creo que me guste Ally. Oh vamos, es mi socia. Es mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga. Pero definitivamente no puede ser mi novia.

REALIDAD

La puerta se abrió y una Ally contenta entró.

-¡Austin! Llevo toda la noche componiendo- Austin quedó incrédulo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Para ti, es una canción con la que espero conquistes de nuevo a Cassidy-

-Eh… gracias- Dijo levantándose del piano y observando las partituras.

-La canción es realmente buena- Comentó –Como siempre, la mejor compositora que conozco, tú- Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Se quedaron un rato asi, los dos, mirándose a los ojos. De repente le entraron unas ganas irremediables de darla un abrazo, necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos y agradecerle por todo. Pero simplemente se quedó observando cada facción de su cara, lo cual nunca antes había echo.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- Preguntó ella divertida. Él pestañeó unos segundos y se ruborizó.

-Tus ojeras- Mintió divertido. Ella rodó los ojos y se sentó en el piano, seguida de Austin.

Comenzaron a tocar las notas de la partitura, y Austin a cantar, siguiendo el ritmo. La canción era perfecta. No le cabia en la cabeza que se la había inventado en solo una noche, y que la había pasado sin dormir solo por él. _Porque piensa que es para Cassidy._ Pensó.

-Bueno pues ya está- Dijo feliz Ally.

Entonces Dez abrió la puerta de un golpe y tenia cara de haber visto un fantasma. Miró a Austin, solo este sabia que pasaba y sonrió. Dez seguía moviendo los brazos y piernas como gelatina de la manera típica de él.

-Austin…- Dijo acercándose sin dejar de moverse.

Austin sin parar de reir se levantó a calmar a su amigo. Ally seguía sentada sin entender muy bien todo eso.

-Austin…- Volvio a repetir. Entonces dejó de moverse y empezó a dar saltos de canguro, con todas las partes del cuerpo juntas, como un palo.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué pasa?- Austin.

-¡Me ha besado!- Dijo sin parar de dar saltos alrededor del estudio. Ahí Ally se levanto con los ojos abiertos y miró a Austin como preguntando.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Cogió a su amigo y lo sentó en el taburete donde minutos antes había estado él.

-Pues…- se tranquilizó –he ido a preguntárselo, pero en cuanto me ha visto, me ha plantado un beso, OTRO, y yo me he bloqueado, entonces ella me ha dicho 'como el de ayer' y se ha ido- Recordó el beso y le dio un escalofrío.

-¿Pero de quien estamos hablando?- Ally estaba muy confundida.

-¿Es enserio? Ahora la pregunta del millón… ¿te gustó?-

Dez pareció dudar en la respuesta. No estaba seguro. Por un lado, el primer beso ni se inmutó ya que estaba como ido por el golpe, y el segundo le pilló por sorpresa.

-Está bien, necesitas besarla otra vez, y esta vez, tu corresponder-

Dez miró a su amigo con los ojos como platos y medio suplicándole que no se lo pidiera.

-Debes hacerlo, para saber si te gusta o no-

-¿El beso o Mindy?-

-Mmm… ambas cosas, porque si te gusta el beso es que te gusta la persona- Austin se quedó sorprendido consigo mismo por lo que acababa de decir ¿Desde cuando pensaba de esa manera?.

-Ni que estuvieras enamorado…- Susurró Dez.

-Enamorado no, pero puede que si me guste alguien…- Susurró de la misma manera.

-Y a todo esto, yo sigo estando aquí- Dijo Ally haciendo un ademán con la mano y haciendo una sonrisa torcida. Austin pegó un salto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Pero si no me he ido-

-¿Has escuchado todo?-

-¿Qué te pasa? Actuas muy raro…- Dirigió la mirada a Dez –Y haz lo que dice Austin, besa a Mindy, y ya nos cuentas, quien sabe- Dez asintió sonriente y salió del estudio.

Austin tenia la cabeza baja. El corazón le latia muy deprisa, de nuevo todos aquellos sentimientos a flor de piel. _Malditos sentimientos, que me está pasando._

…

Trish acababa de salir de su turno de trabajo.

Vió a Ally en las mesas del centro comercial, tomando algo y se acercó.

-¿De dónde vienes?-

-Pues…de trabajar-

-¿Cuál es tu nuevo trabajo?-

-Sigo en la tienda de relojes- Ally abrió los ojos y dejó de comer, apartó la bandeja y miró a su amiga fijamente.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Y que opinas?-

- Al fin un trabajo decente en el que aprecian mi talento y no me despiden por cargarme como unas 200 cajas de relojes especialmente encargados de Francia-

Ally tragó saliva -¿En que consiste tu puesto?-

-Vendo los relojes, o apunto los pedidos-

-Osea que tú te encargas de convencer al cliente para que compre el reloj-

-Exacto- Trish se mostraba contenta y feliz.

-Me alegro mucho amiga- Se dieron un abrazo y llegaron Dez y Austin.

-¡Hola Ally! Trish…- Dijo Dez nombrando a la ultima en un tono más bajo, como si no quisiera saludarla.

-También me alegro de verte- Contestó Trish poniendo una sonrisa triunfadora.

-¿Qué hablabais?- Preguntó Austin sentándose junto a Ally.

-Trish ha durado más de un día en el mismo trabajo-

-¡Es increíble Trish! Enhorabuena- Le da un leve golpe en el hombro. Ella asiente con la cabeza sonriente.

-Pues vaya, si aguantas 1 mes igual hasta hago lo que me pidas- Dijo Dez sonriente poniéndose frente a ella.

-¿Ah si? Veamos si eres capaz- Se levantó de la silla y estrecharon las manos. –Te haré sufrir como una pequeña y debilucha hormiga en una maratón- Se soltó del agarre y se fue. Dez seguía en la misma posición, con la mano extendida, pero ya no tenia la sonrisa en el rostro, si no que mostraba pánico.

-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo- Se tocó la nuca, y nervioso se fue por el camino contrario.

Austin juntó sus manos y las frotó, mientras ponía caras raras. Ally seguía comiendo.

-Bueno, me voy- Dijo Austin de repente.

-No, espera! ¿Qué te pasa estos días? Te noto como…raro-

-Estoy bien-

-No, venga Austin somos amigos, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa- Sonriendo.

-Sí… amigos…- Baja la cabeza y se sienta frente a ella. –Es sobre…-

-¿Cassidy?-

-No, o si, no sé, ella ha hecho que me lie más-

-¿Qué te lies más sobre que?-

-Pues… creo que me gusta otra chica, pero no quiero que me guste porque es algo totalmente ilógico, como va a gustarme ella – Se levantó –A ver es guapa, simpática, me cae genial, siempre me está ayudando y apoyándome, su sonrisa es perfecta, es tímida y patosa, pero es la mejor compo…- Se paró, todo eso lo estaba diciendo como para sí mismo, para ordenar sus pensamientos, con lo cual se había olvidado por completo de que Ally estaba ahí escuchando todo.

-¿La mejor compo qué?- Ally parecía interesada en lo que le estaba contando.

-La mejor compo… compo…- No se le ocurria nada. No podía decir compositora. –La mejor componente de un grupo musical- Se le acabó ocurriendo. Ally sonrió creyendo que ya sabia de quien se trataba.

Se levantó hasta situarse frente a él. Austin estaba muy nervioso.

_Madre mia, que me está pasando, desde cuando opino todo eso de ella. A ver, siempre lo he pensado pero… no, simplemente no puede gustarme, es mi mejor amiga._ Hizo una cara de indiferencia, y Ally frunció el ceño.

-¿Me estabas hablando?- volviéndose a frotar las manos.

-Sí, que si esa chica es quien yo creo, simplemente cántale la canción que compuse-

-No crea que sepas quien es…-

Ally sonrió. _No sonrías, por favor, esa sonrisa es…_ Emitió un suspiro. Gesto que Ally interpretó como que si era quien ella pensaba.

-Cántale la canción, hoy, por la noche, reúnete con ella y me cuentas que pasa- Y se marchó. Austin se giró para seguir con la mirada su paso, no podía cantarle a Cassidy, simplemente por que ya no la gustaba…

….

Cassidy paseaba por la playa mientras se tomaba un helado. Llevaba varios días buscando a un rubiales pero no se lo encontraba por ningún lado. Entonces le vió sentado en una silla, con un megáfono y con cara aburrida. Se acercó.

-¿Qué haces?- Austin giró la cabeza sin ganas, volvió a mirar al frente y rápidamente abrió los ojos y se levantó girándose.

-Ca.. Cassidy!- No sabia si abrazarla, sonreírla, darla un apretujón de manos. Ella solo sonrió, asi que él hizo lo mismo.

-Te estuve buscando ayer-

-¿Asi? ¿Y que querías?-

-¿Para que es el megáfono?-

-Estoy ayudando a Dez con su nueva película-

-¡CORTEN! No se puede trabajar asi- Apareció Dez con la mano en la frente y negando lentamente.

-Necesitamos a dos personajes más, porque los anteriores mira…- Dice señalando a un chico y una chica al rojo vivo, con quemaduras.

-A quien se le ocurre venir a las 4 de la tarde, y ponerse en todo el sol, es que… ¡despedidos!- girándose rápidamente y señalándoles con el dedo por donde debían irse. Ellos se miran y encogen los hombros. –De todos modos no queríamos participar en tu película- Dice la chica y se marchan.

Dez se pone la mano en el pecho fingiendo sentirse ofendido. Se vuelve a girar hacia su amigo.

-Bueno… podríamos vernos esta noche?- Pregunta Cassidy.

-¿Para que?- Interviene Dez. Cassidy le mira.

-Eh… hablaba con él- señala al rubio.

-Oh, ya entiendo, sé cuando no soy bien recibido- Y con el cuello estirado se marcha.

-No sé, supongo- dice Austin tocándose la nuca.

-Genial, en Sonic Boom?- dice sonriendo.

-¿Por qué allí?-

-Oh, es donde supuse que ibas a estar... siempre estas allí-

-Está bien, hasta esta noche-

Camino de vuelta al centro comercial, recordó lo que Ally le había dicho "_Cántale la canción, hoy, por la noche, reúnete con ella y me cuentas que pasa_". Paró en seco, justo había quedado con ella esa noche. Pero no quería cantarle la canción.

_**Review maybe? It's free!**_


	6. Un reloj menos, un misterio más y

_**Capitulo 6. Un reloj menos, un misterio más y una pareja nueva.**_

-Se va a enterar ese estúpido de Dez, se cree que no aguantaré más de un mes-

-La verdad es que nadie lo cree- Ally estaba distraída ojeando una revista en el estudio, mientras su amiga se paseaba dando vueltas quejándose.

-Pues os demostraré que seré capaz de aguantar un mes entero- Dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué le mandaras hacer a Dez si pierde?-

-¿Si pierde? Perderá creeme, pues no sé, algo malévolo- Dijo sonriendo y frotando sus manos mirando a un punto fijo. Ally miró hacia donde ella para ver que era tan interesante, sin entender nada. Austin entró por la puerta.

-No sabia que estabais aquí- Dijo nervioso, dispuesto a irse de nuevo.

-Espera Austin! Vamos a practicar la canción de esta noche!- Se levantó y arrastró al rubio hasta el taburete del piano.

-Yo me largo, tengo que pensar como hacer sufrir al pelirrojo- Trish sin borrar la sonrisa malévola abandonó el estudio.

Estaban ahí. Pegados. Como siempre. Contacto piel con piel, más bien, brazo con brazo y pierna con pierna. Ally comenzó a tocar las primeras notas. Él se levantó.

-Ally, tenemos que hablar- Ella se levanta preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué que ocurre? Llevo días sintiendo nudos en mi garganta, en mi pecho, subida de adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo. Siento cosas que antes no sentía y que no quiero sentir-

Ally intentaba calmarlo pero él no se dejaba.

-Eso es por Ca…- No la dejó acabar.

-No es por Cassidy, no lo entiendes? Ella ya no me gusta, alguien la sustituyó poco a poco sin yo darme cuenta-

-¿Y quien es?- Austin se quedó mirándola a los ojos. Se tranquilizó por un momento.

-Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo-

-Espero que algún día puedas, sabes que estoy aquí, somos amigos- Dijo sonriendo y salió del estudio.

-Sí… amigos…- susurró antes de sentarse en el piano y tocar la canción de Ally. Que aun no sabia si se la cantaría a Cassidy o no.

…

Trish pasó por la tienda de relojes a recoger sus pertenencias que las había dejado allí.

-Trish, ¿Cuándo vendiste el reloj 47?-

Su jefe entró detrás de ella.

-¿El reloj 47? Creo que no lo he vendido, sigue en el escaparate-

-No, ahí no está, por eso venia a preguntarte-

-Pues yo no lo he vendido- Dijo con indiferencia

-Ya lo sé, pienso que a lo mejor lo han robado-

-¿Quién iba a robar un reloj?- Con tono de 'a quien le importa un simple reloj'.

-Pues no sé- Ironicamente -El reloj es muy valioso porque contiene un diamante en su interior- Trish abrió los ojos y sonrío con picardía.

-¿Un diamante dices? ¿Si encuentro al ladrón me puedo quedar el diamante?-

-eh bueno… el diamante es…- Miró a Trish, tenia los brazos cruzados y mirada fulminante, preparada para si recibia alguna negación arrancarle hasta el último pelo de su cuerpo.

-Es que si te lo damos, el reloj ya no tiene valor- Intentó una excusa.

-Que más da, lo que importa es que marque la hora, que para eso lo compra la gente-

-Supongo que tienes razón… esta bien, si encuentras al ladrón tu recompensa será el diamante- Maldijo por lo bajo haber mencionado lo del diamante.

-Genial- Cogió sus cosas y con su típica sonrisa victoriosa salió de la tienda.

Alguien la llamó por detrás.

-¡Hey! Ya te han despedido?- Era Dez.

-No, y no lo harán-

-No estés tan segura…- Parecia que tramaba algo.

-¿Qué tienes en esa mochila?-

-Oh , un reloj- Dijo sin importancia, luego se tapó rápidamente la boca con las manos.

-¿Has sido tú el que ha robado el reloj?-

Él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Seguro? Dejame ver- Intentó acercarse a la mochila pero éste se giró.

- Es un reloj normal, digital, mira- Se giró un momento, sin que Trish pudiera verlo y cogió su reloj de la muñeca y se lo enseñó.

-¿Ves?- Ella pareció dudar.

-No tengo ganas de pensar y no me interesa que tramas, mañana nos vemos- Dijo dándose media vuelta.

Dez suspiró pero antes de que ella pudiera irse, le metió un reloj de oro en la bolsa que llevaba.

…

_I look into your eyes and think I love you. (Es mirarte a los ojos y pensar que te quiero)_

_I see you cry and think that I collapse. (Es verte llorar y pensar que me derrumbo)_

_I see you smile and feel so happy. (Es verte sonreir y sentirme muy feliz)_

_You are the light that enlightens me every dark corner. (Eres la luz que me ilumina cada rincón de oscuridad)_

Austin no paraba de releer la canción una y otra vez, y esa parte solo era el comienzo. Quedaban minutos para que Cassidy apareciera por ahí. No estaba seguro de cantarle esa canción. No sentía lo que estaba escrito, al contrario que con 'Heart Beat'. De todos modos estaba echo un lio, él todavía piensa que siente algo por Cassidy.

Hablando de 'Heart Beat', ahí está de nuevo sonando como tono de un móvil, que solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

-Si papá, estamos aquí, ¿la banda? Nos quedamos en un hotel, si papá… espera que? Volver en una semana? Pero… ¿y nuestras vacaciones? Agg está bien hablaré con los chicos- Colgó y guardó el teléfono en el bolso. Estaba triste.

-Hola Cassidy- Levantó la mirada e intentó sonreir. –Te marchas en una semana, eh-

-Sí, mi padre es el manager de la banda y no le gusta que tomemos demasiadas vacaciones porque dice que nos olvidaremos de todo y adiós a la carrera musical-

Austin se sintió mal. Supuso que Cassidy lo único que quería era hacerle el favor de salir con él, tal como le aseguró antes de marcharse. La cogió la mano y la dijo:

-Si quieres podemos salir durante esta semana- Hizo un intento por sonreir, aunque realmente no sintiera nada.

Ella comenzó a sonreir mucho más y asintió enegeticamente.

-¡Si, Austin! Me alegra que por fin seamos pareja, aunque siento que vayamos a estar distanciados…- Después de eso, se acerca pretendiendo darle un beso.

P.O.V. AUSTIN

_¿Me quiere dar un beso? ¿Y como que vamos a estar distanciados? Si solo vamos a salir esta semana… Madre mia, que lio. Yo ya no tengo tan claro si sigo enamorado de ella… ¡Un momento! ¡Ya está! El consejo que le dí a Dez que me surgió de la nada debería funcionar, esta bien, la besaré, y si siento algo pues… será que me sigue gustando._

REALIDAD

Cassidy continuaba inclinandose peligrosamente hacia sus labios, Austin tragó saliva y se inclinó también, para finalizar con un dulce beso.

Oh señor, si llegaba a besarle esa misma persona hace varios meses hubiera perdido la cabeza en ese mismo instante.

Pero ahora…

….

-Trish, Trish, Trish, Trish- Dez seguía a Trish por toda el local mientras ésta hablaba por teléfono ignorando por completo a su amigo.

-Trish, Trish, Trish, Trish- Cada movimiento de Trish, Dez lo repetía sin dejar de llamarla.

-¿¡Que quieres?!- Se giró colgando el teléfono y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-Tengo un problema-

-¿Y porque acudes a mi?-

-¿A quien más acudo?-

-A Austin-

-Austin está ocupado-

-¿En qué?-

-Le gusta alguien- Dice sin importancia pero entonces se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho, abre los ojos y se tapa la boca con las manos.

Trish pone su cara de curiosa.

-¿Y quien es?-

Dez niega rápidamente con la cabeza y empieza a correr por el local, siendo perseguido por Trish.

-¡No te diré nada!- Ahora llevaba las manos en las orejas mientras decía " la la la la"

-¿Por qué haces eso? Eso es cuando no quieres escuchar algo, tarado!-

Dez paró en seco, se quedó mirando las manos, unos segundos después encogió los hombros restándole importancia y volvió a taparse los oídos diciendo "la la la la".

En ese tiempo Trish se había puesto detrás suya y en cuanto él empezó a andar ella le cogió por detrás tirándole al suelo y haciéndole una llave.

-¡Basta! ¡Me duele!-

-No te quejes, dime quien le gusta a Austin- Decia aun con el brazo torcido de Dez

-¡Nadie!-

-Dez…- Aflojó un poco el brazo. –Si me lo dices te cuento quien me gusta a mi-

Dez de tener los ojos cerrados por el dolor, los abrió con sorpresa

-¿Te gusta alguien?-

Trish asintió.

-Vale, pero suéltame-

-No, primero dimelo-

Dez rodó los ojos y se incorporó, quedando sentado, pero aun asi Trish sujetándole el brazo y doblándose con fuerza.

-A&A-

-¿A&A?-

Dez asintió.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?-

-Usa lo que tienes debajo de toda esa mata de pelo-

Trish dobló su brazo con más fuerza, Dez se quejó y se puso rojo del dolor.

-Le gusta Ally, ¿entiendes?- Dijo ya sin aguantar, y Trish soltó el brazo completamente.

-¿¡Ally?!- Dijo dando vueltas alrededor de Dez quien se masajeaba el brazo, que tenia las marcas de los dedos de su amiga.

-No puedes decir nada-

Tris asintió velozmente ante la inesperada información recibida.

-Ahora dime lo tuyo-

-¿Lo mio?-

-Quien te gusta-

-Ah…- Trish dejó de mirarle y miró por la ventana del local.

-Trish…- Él se acercó a ella.

-Eh… bueno, iremos por pistas, ¿quieres?-

-¿Un juego?- Era fácil convencer al pelirrojo, y más si se trataba de un juego.

-Claro, yo te iré diciendo pistas cada hora y tu tendrás que averiguar quien es la persona que me gusta-

-Vale, pero solo una cosa ¿desde cuando te gusta?-

-Eso ya seria una pista-

-Pues que sea esa la primera-

-Pues… veamos…Desde hace un año-

Dez sonrió por la pista y se fue corriendo hacia el Sonic Boom.

…..

Austin daba vueltas por el estudio sin poder sacarse a Cassidy de la cabeza, y no exactamente por lo que él esperaba.

Ese beso había sido como besar a un cubo de playa. No había sentido absolutamente nada, y eso que había habido lengua de por medio.

Pero nada, y aunque intentó sentir aunque sea un minimo revoloteo de mariposas, no lo detectó.

Estaba seguro de que si ese beso hubiese ocurrido en aquel restaurante el dia que la cantó 'Heart Beat' sin duda hubiera sentido mil y una mariposas en su estómago.

Pero algo evitaba que eso ocurriera, algo le nublaba la vista, algo le impedía pensar con claridad… o más bien, alguien.

Ally.

Solo se le venia ese nombre a la mente, no podía quitarse la imagen de Ally de la cabeza. Ally componiendo, Ally tocando el piano, Ally regañando, Ally corrigiendo, Ally sonriendo, Ally riendo, Ally cantando las pocas veces que había podido verla…

Se sentó en el piano y comenzó a teclear mientras tarareaba suavemente la canción 'Not a love song' y recordó el por qué el titulo de esa canción.

_Leí con Dez el libro de Ally y creimos que ella estaba enamorada de mi. En ese momento mi reacción fue de gran sorpresa, ella era mi mejor amiga, no quería que nuestra relación cambiase y además, yo no sentía nada por ella…_

_Ese mismo dia ella trató de que escribiéramos una canción de amor, pero yo simplemente no podía, si escribia esa canción de amor con Ally iba a ser algo muy raro._

_Además, no quería estar cerca de ella, me provocaba un no sé qué._

_Al ver que era un malentendido, y que ella no estaba enamorada de mi, sentí varias cosas en mi interior, desde alivio hasta… ¿molestia? Quizá alguna parte de mi, en mi subconsciente, quería que Ally se sintiera atraída por mi, y eso me alegraba, pero yo no me daba cuenta._

-¿Austin?- Alguien le llamaba desde el piso de abajo. Abrió la puerta del estudio y se asomó. Era Cassidy.

_¿Qué hace aquí otra vez? Apenas 1 hora que se fue después de nuestra… cita._

Entró de nuevo al estudio y cogió el papel con la canción que había compuesto su socia. No se la cantó, simplemente porque después del beso, él pidió tiempo y ella asintió dejando el local.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Salió de nuevo y se atrevió a preguntar.

-Vengo a aclarar que somos-

-¿Qué somos de qué?-

-¿Somos finalmente lo que tu querías?-

_Lo que yo quería. _Pensó.

-Eh bueno…-

-Verás, yo sé que te sentiste muy mal cuando te dije que no podíamos salir porque me iba a Nueva York-

-Si es cierto que me decepcioné un poco-

-Pero estabas bien porque sabias que cuando volviera podríamos salir-

-Supongo…- Austin no sabia a donde quería ir a parar la chica.

-Por eso- Dijo acercándose –Ahora que estoy aquí ya puedes ser feliz- Se mordió el labio inferior. Austin vió eso atónito, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella.

Retrocedió unos pasos.

-Ya estaba feliz, tenia a mis amigos, soy una estrella en Internet…-

-Lo sé, pero… siento haberme ido, ahora que puedo, durante esta semana, quiero ser tu novia-

Cassidy se acercó a él y le acarició el pelo como muestra de cariño. Austin se dió cuenta que ella solo se sentía mal por haberse tenido que ir cuando él quería salir con ella.

No podía negarse, ella preguntaría por qué, y un 'te he olvidado' es un 'me he enamorado de otra'. Y no sabia como decírselo porque ni siquiera sabia como decírselo a si mismo.

-Está bien- Dijo con una timida sonrisa.

Cassidy sonrió.

-Hey chicos! ¿Aun seguís aquí?- Ally entró por la puerta de la tienda tirando de una carretilla. Austin y Cassidy miraron eso muy extrañados.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- Dijo Austin mientras observaba la carretilla que estaba tapada por una manta.

-Venia a cerrar la tienda, creía que ya os habíais ido- Vió como estaban tomados de la mano y sonrió con picardía a Austin, quien tragó saliva.

-No te preocupres Ally, ya me voy, hasta mañana- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su, ahora, novio, y despidiéndose de Ally con la mano.

Una vez fuera, Ally volvió a mirar con esa sonrisa picara a su socio rubio, quien tenia la vista fija en sus zapatos.

-¡Son novios! ¿Le cantaste la canción?-

-Eh… no-

-Bueno no importa, pero al fin son novios-

Austin mostró una timida sonrisa, y Ally se extrañó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No era eso lo que tu querías?-

_Lo que yo quería. _Volvio a pensar. Pero no podía decirle eso a Ally, era muy curiosa y estaría preguntándole todo el rato el por qué Cassidy ya no le gusta.

Se armó de valor, y sonrió mas seguro.

-¿Sabes que? Si, era lo quería y ahora que por fin somos novios, me siento realmente bien-

Ally volvió a sonreir y le abrazó.

Él correspondió el abrazo. Y en mitad de ese abrazo entre dos amigos, él sintió cosas que aseguró que no iba a poder sentir ni con un millón de besos de Cassidy.

_**Sin reviews, no continuo la historia. Asi que comentar algo, it's free!**_


End file.
